Unholy Cathedral/Quotes
Rambles. Work in progress. "Madman" Start of Match Weapons Power Ups Perks Zombies Other Unused Joe Adler Start of Match Weapons Power Ups Perks Zombies Other Unused Francesca D'Armour Start of Match Weapons Power Ups Perks Zombies Other Unused Gabe Townsend Start of Match Weapons Power Ups Perks Zombies Other Unused Multiple Character Conversations Joe Adler & "Madman" * 'Joe Adler: '"Madman", huh? What loony bin did you crawl out of? * '"Madman": '''That is my code name, Civie. My real name is-- * '''Joe Adler: '''HA! You're lying! * '"Madman": 'I haven't even told you, yet. * '''Joe Adler: '*laughter* I think we're gonna get along just fine. A lot better than these other pansy fucks! * '"Madman": '''Just prove to me you're efficient with your weapon and maybe we might strike an acquaintanceship. Francesca D'Armour & "Madman" * '''Francesca: '''Ooooohhh...military man! You must be a badass high ranking officer. * '"Madman": 'I was a private for the US Military. * '''Francesca: '''You'll always be the Captain in my eyes, darling. * '"Madman": 'You're eyes should be focused on these...ugly abominations. * '''Francesca: '''I've been staring at ugly abominations for too long! Just look at Joe! That man looks like he's been thrown into a thrift store's dumpster! * '"Madman": 'You really think the world revolves around you? * '''Francesca: '''Does that mean you revolve around me? You are my world. Gabe Townsend & "Madman" * '''Gabe: '''It is so good to see a man of God's Army ridding the world of it's physical embodiment of evil! * '"Madman": 'Your GOD is a scientific corporation who preferred money over human condition. Causing all of this fucking mess! * '''Gabe: '''Heathen! How dare you use the Lord's name in vein? * '"Madman": 'Then your LORD is a very twisted jackass who tossed me out of my world and into yours. * '''Gabe: '''My Lord, my father, my savior...please forgive this misguided imbecile for he does not know the harm of his words and ways! * '"Madman": '''Fuck you! Fuck both of you! You sound just like "Van Fucker"! Francesca D'Armour & Joe Adler * '''Francesca: '''Yuck! What is that stench?! I can't tell if it's you or the zombies? * '''Joe: '''Probably your head being shoved so far up your flat ass. * '''Francesca: '''I bet even before the apocalypse you bathed in your own whisky collection. * '''Joe: '''Oh boy! That would be a fucking dream! A dream without you in it! You'd probably be out somewhere getting your face planted on a glass plate of angel dust. * '''Francesca: '''Shut up you Tim Leary wannabe! * '''Joe: '''Oh yeah, that's my other dream. Gabe Townsend & Joe Adler * '''Gabe: '''You have to turn to the Lord, Joseph. He will bring us out of this nightmare. * '''Joe: '''I thought I told you I was sick of following other people's..."advice"...I live my life the way I want. No questions asked. * '''Gabe: '''I lived the same life you did before I turned 30 and realized there was a much better way to live. * '''Joe: '''Yeah, I think it's a tiny bit too late to do that now. * '''Gabe: '''It is never too late my son. * '''Joe: '''Don't make me use up the rest of my ammo on ya. Gabe Townsend & Francesca D'Armour * '''Gabe: '''Francesca, I pray one day that you will see the error of your ways. * '''Francesca: '''What? Give all my life savings to your magic starman in the sky? * '''Gabe: '''Do not speak in such a blasphemous tongue Mrs. D'Armour! You don't even need your money anymore! * '''Francesca: '''Yes I do! I'll use it to build a thriving sanctuary of a community. Then watch as everyone purge either to death for entertainment. * '''Gabe: '''God save us. * '''Francesca: '''God save your number 1 nut job. Category:Revenge And Redemption